Vampire Fangs
by coldflamez
Summary: Ginny's ready for her 6th year to begin; she's even looking forward to the special assignment Dumbledore has given her. But what happens when an annoying Slytherin Prince decides to tag along? Why is trusting slytherins so easy?
1. Default Chapter

okay, this is another story i'm workin on... title is just a place holder until i come up with somethin else... hope you like... here it goes....

Ch. 1

Ginevera Weasley stood outside platform 9 ¾ waiting for her friends Colin and Denis Creevey. She had finally convinced her mother and father to stop calling her Ginny. Ginny sounded like a little girl's name, and Ginevera was no longer a little girl. Unfortunately, the only member of the Dream Team to notice was Hermione. Hermione was probably Gin's best girl friend. Ron refused to believe his little sister had grown up. And Harry... well, he was just like another brother. She had gotten over his the year before last when Coli had forced her into a date with Seamus Finnegan. Things hadn't worked out between them, but it had helped her get over her little infatuation. Luckily, she had been able to stay friends with Seamus.

_Where are they?_ She thought to herself. She was of course referring to the Creevey brothers, not the dream team.

"Boo," someone whispered in her ear while grabbing her around the waist.

She jumped before spinning around to see Colin grinning and Dennis beside him.

"Hi, Gin." Dennis said.

She tried to glare at them, but when Colin started tickling her, she gave it up, "Hey guys," she said.

They each walked through the barrier with their own carts. They left their trunks to be loaded in the baggage car. Gin grabbed the cage of her owl, Starla, and followed the boys (young men or whatever else you wanna call them) onto the train. They went straight to the back and found an empty compartment.

By the time the train stated to move, they were settled in.

"So, have you been back to that club lately?" Colin asked Gin.

"She threw him a glare, "I thought we decided not to talk-"

The compartment door opened and there stood a well built 6'2" blonde with intense silver eyes; in short, a Greek god. _Whoa, _she thought, _that's Malfoy were talking about. _Another part of her said, _hey, you can think he's hot without actually liking him._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold drawl, "you're in my compartment."

"Since when is it your compartment?" Dennis asked.

"Since I said so." Draco replied.

"Go away, Malfoy." Ginevera said.

"Why should I Weaslette?"

_Gods, he's such and insufferable prat, _Gin thought; however, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing such a small thing had gotten to her. She shrugged her shoulders, her face expressionless, and said, "Why would you want to stay?"

"Why would you want me to leave?"

She mentally sighed. _Maybe because you're a Slytherin slime-ball. _"Why would you care what I wanted?"

"Why would you care if I cared?"

"Do you always answer a question with another bloody question?"

"Do you?" he said with a smirk.

_He's mocking me; how bloody annoying. _She turned to look out the window.

Colin and Dennis were seated across from her, not knowing whether they should laugh or defend their friend.

"What, Weaslette, run out of things to say? Didn't Potty teach his pet any more insults?"

She was saved from replying (or bashing his head in) by McGonagall's appearance. "Students, the engineer has asked that everyone remain seated throughout the rest of the trip because of a few, uh, problems with some ghouls."

"Yes, professor." The 3 Gryffindors chimed.

"That means you too, Mr. Malfoy."

He didn't answer, but took the only available seat by Ginevera.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in advanced classes, Ms. Weasley." The professor said before leaving.

"Advanced classes, Nev? That's awesome; why didn't you tell us?" Dennis said, using one of his favorite nicknames for her.

"Uh, I dint' think it was that big of a deal. I'll just be taking potions, healing, and Care of Magical Creatures with the Seventh years." She said quietly.

"That's great!" Colin said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Oh, look," Draco said sarcastically, "the baby weasel's growing up."

For a few moments Gin had almost forgotten Malfoy was there. Almost. "Too bad the same can't be said for you." She muttered.

"What was that? I must not understand you Weasel language."

Gin tried hard no to laugh. "Is hat honestly the best you can come up with? You've been insulting my family for years, and you haven't come up with anything more original? You're truly pathetic, Malfoy." She opened Starla's cage and opened the window. "Be careful." She told the owl. It hooted in response and flew off into the trees.

Gin absentmindedly reached for her necklace. Running her fingers over the vampire fang calmed her somehow. She remembered when she had gotten it. Brandon, the vampire who had given it to her, had explained that a vampire looses its 'fang teeth' when it's first turned. The first day, slightly larger teeth came in, but not so sharp that the new vampire wouldn't want to bring a knife along that night. It happened again during the next day for the third and final set. The teeth that came in were retractable (slightly). The last teeth lost had an important meaning to the vampires. Brandon had given his to Gin soon after he had become one of the damned. He had told her it meant a lot to a vampire; he had said-

"Hey, Gin," Colin interrupted, "You still got that thing?" he pointed to the black cord with the fang hanging between two silver beads.

"Yeah." She replied.

Are you two going to tell me about how Gin got the vampire thing or not?" Dennis asked.

Draco, who everyone seemed to have forgotten was there, said, "Yes, just where would a Weaslette get a vampire's fang, assuming it's real, that is."

Turning to Dennis, she said, "Colin can tell you later."

"So I guess it isn't real after all." Draco said.

Ginevera ignored him.

"Not that I thought it was." He continued.

"She continued to ignore him.

"How could a pathetic little weasel possible have something like that? You'd probably have to meet a vampire to get one, and you'd be cowering in a corner instead of doing anything even remotely dangerous. That is if you could get-"

"Malfoy, your and egotistical git who needs to learn to fuckin shut up. And furthermore," she said pulling the necklace from inside her robes and putting it as high as she could without taking it off, "it is real, not that you'd know the real thing if it was in your throat."

Draco ignored her comment and grabbed the necklace pulling it closer to look at it, consequently pulling Gin closer too. "How'd you get this, Weasley?" he asked softly, not looking at her yet.

She was nervous being this close to the Slytherin Prince. "It's none of your business, Malfoy." She was practically on his lap.

The train jerked o a stop sending Gin flying backwards where Colin caught her. She felt around her neck and, with horror, realized Draco was holding the necklace in his hand. "Malfoy, give that back now." she instantly demanded.

"First tell me how you got it."

"Malfoy, its none of your fucking business." Colin said, defending his friend.

"Well, I guess I just acquired a new vampire's fang then." He said smuggle as he put it in a pocket inside his robes.

Ginevera flew at him screaming, "You bloody fuckin albino ferret, give it back!" She punched him in the stomach and went to punch him again.

Before either Colin or Dennis could register what was happening, Draco caught Ginevera's wrist and with his unoccupied had raise his wand and muttered a spell creating a wall in the middle of the compartment.

She raised her other hand to punch him, and he pulled her close, catching her off balance. She landed with and "umph" in his lap. _I have to stop getting in these positions with him._

Colin and Dennis could be heard banging on the wall.

"Your little friends are really quite annoying." Draco said after putting a sound proof charm (a/n: I forgot what it was called) on the room.

Ginny punched him again.

_Damn, she's got a good left hook._ Draco thought. He grabbed her left wrist and pushed both of her wrists behind her back where he held onto them.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." she said, struggling.

"He leaned forward. "Listen, Weasley," he whispered in her ear, "I want to know how you got it, and I always get what I want."

"Fine, give it to me, and I promise I'll tell you where I got it." She said.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Because, unlike some people, I never back out on my word." She said. "But if you need reassurance, cast a deal binding spell."

So that's what he did. He put his wand back in he robes and pulled the fang out. Instead of handing it to her, he places it around her neck and tied a knot (some how managing not to tie any of her hair into it).

"So, where'd you get it?"

"From a vampire in the Forbidden Forrest." She replied with a smirk.

He waited for her to go on, and then realized the deal had been completed. _I can't believe the little Weaslette out smarted me._

She started to get up just as the wall vanished and McGonagall walked in.

"Ginevera, are you-"she paused, realizing the compromising position she caught her students in. Ginevera was straddling Draco's lap with her hands on his chest. His hands, in turn where on her thighs.

"Oh, shit," Gin muttered. "Professor, it is most certainly not what it looks like."

Draco smirked and ran his hand up her thighs before pinching her arse with one hand. She turned to glare at him. Colin and Dennis just sat there speechless.

"Ginevera, you are very lucky that you have to leave right now, but do not think this will get you and Mr. Malfoy out of trouble." McGonagall said.

Climbing off of Malfoy, Ginevera grabbed a bag she had brought with her. She took off her Hogwarts robes revealing her muggle clothes. She pulled a black jacket out of the bag. Reaching further into the bag, she pulled out a silver dagger. The hilt was plain except for the snake design wrapping around it. There were a few indiscernible patterns carved into the blade. She placed the dagger in a sheath at her ankle in her black boots. Going all day without it in its place had been weird, but it was back where it belonged.

Shoving her school uniform into the bag she turned to Colin. "Can you put this in my room?"

"Sure."

She turned to McGonagall only to hear an angry hoot. "Oh, Starla, sorry." she said. She hadn't meant to forget about her owl. The owl flew to her shoulder. "No, you can't come with me. You're supposed to be going with Dennis, remember."

The bird hopped off her shoulder and over to Malfoy.

"Seems your bird has good taste."

"Ms. Weasley, you need to be going." McGonagall reminded her.

"Malfoy, will you make sure she gets to the owlery or something?" she asked grudgingly.

"Why should I?"

"If you do, I'll tell you all you want to know about the fang, deal?" she offered.

"Deal." He relied while petting the black owl.

She disappeared down the corridor following McGonagall.

_It seems there more to the Weaslette then meets the eye. _Draco thought.


	2. In the Forest

a/n- forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so here it is for the whole story- do you really think i would be wasting my time with fan fics if i owned it all? so, in case anyone is unclear, i don't own a thing...

Thanx very much to blissfulsin for reviewing! now, here's what you're her for:

Chapter 2: In the Forest

Ginevera landed outside the Forbidden Forest with a 'thump'. She hated using portkeys; the tug at the navel always made her a little woozy. She made her way to the canter of the forest with out thinking a bout the path; it had become routine last year. Dumbledore used to do the peace ceremony with the vampires himself, but since Voldemort's rise (again) he had been to busy to do it. Sirius Black had backed Ginevera up when she wanted to be the 'ambassador' last year. The previous ambassador had graduated, and, since Gin was already friends with Brandon, she had finally persuaded Dumbledore into giving her the position.

She was a little nervous; it would be her first time doing the ceremony. A vampire, representing the coven of the Dark Forest would meet her at the very center of the forest. Then they would use a spell binding them (and those they represented) to their agreement. The deal would be sealed when-

Ginevera realized it was dark and she was finally in the middle of the forest. Another good thing about her being the ambassador was no one would realize she was gone. Colin and Denis would, of course, but they already knew about it, so there was nothing to worry about.

She slowly scanned the area and was surprised when a cold hand grabbed hers. Jumping slightly, she turned to see who it was. Her eyes adjusted, and she sighed in relief when she saw Brandon.

"Hi," he said.

She turned and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad its you," she said. Gin shivered slightly and pulled away. "Your cold."

He made his body temperature rise with his vampiric body control. He let go of her and placed his arm around her, "So, you ready to get this over with?"

She nodded, and they sat on the forest floor facing each other. She took off her jacket, even though she was still cold. After each recited their own parts of the contract (which basically came to people from Hogwarts didn't hunt and slay vampires that didn't attack first and respected their privacy, and in turn vampires didn't feed off of anyone from Hogwarts that didn't try to hurt them or approach them) and the spell had been cast, Ginevera took her knife. This was the part she was worried about, and her hand shook a little.

"I'll go first," Brandon offered. Calmly he took the knife and sliced his right wrist. The blood began to port out of the cut- Gin tried not to think of where he had gotten that blood.

Ginevera took the knife back and did the same to her left wrist, careful to avoid her veins. The long vertical slit began bleeding freely. They pressed the bleeding cuts together, and Ginevera felt a shock go through her body. Her magic would be weak tonight because of the power that particular blood covenant took.

She slowly pulled back her arm, and with her other hand, wiped the blade on the grass.

"Well, now that that's done," Brandon said, "How was your summer?"

In thirty minutes, she had already told him anything she deemed interesting enough. "Besides that, it's been about the same." She let out a small yawn and looked down at her watch. "It's 11:30 already." Usually staying up this late didn't affect her, but the spell had pulled a lot of her power.

"I thought you'd spend the night at my place as usual?" Brandon offered.

She was just about to nod in agreement when she heard a familiar hoot. She turned her head just as Starla landed on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Gin asked as she petted the bird with her good hand.

"Well," drawled a voice from behind her, "Dumbledore sent me to get you, and the bird wouldn't stay in my fucking room."

"I doubt Dumbledore would have sent anyone, much less you." She commented, standing up. Brandon stood up beside her. "What are you really doing here?"

"I'm hurt that you don't believe me, Weasley." He mocked a hurt tone. "Actually, when you left and the Creepy brothers wouldn't tell me anything, I got curious." It was true, though he had no clue why he was actually telling her. Since he no longer had to follow his father's every whim on fear of torture, he hadn't been able to find any thing to occupy his time. (a/n- Lucius is in Azkaban) He'd been very bored until the little Weaslette had had the guts to stand up to him. Then she made that interesting exit, and he couldn't resist the challenge of figuring out the puzzle that was the littlest Weasley. It had taken a little persuasion and ease dropping, but he head finally figured out were she out were she had gone.

Ginevera stared at the annoying blonde in front of her. "Whatever, Malfoy. Just go back to the castle."

That was when he finally noticed Brandon. He couldn't believe he was so intent on the Weaslette that he hadn't realized there was another person there. "So, you really do know a vampire; what does the Dream Team think of that?"

"It's none of their business, or yours for that matter. Why don't you just leave?"

"Oh, how interesting. Is there a reason you don't want me here, Weaslette? Did you actually find a creature low enough to be with you?" he knew he was being an ass.

"Malfoy, even _I_ thought you were smarter than to insult a vampire. Why don't you just leave?" She said tiredly.

"I don't want to."

Turning back to Brandon, she said, "Let's go."

She began walking only to find Malfoy following her, not Brandon. _What the Fuck?! _"Malfoy, the castle is that way," she pointed to her right.

"So?" he replied. Draco noticed that when he annoyed her the little fire in her eyes shone a little brighter.

Sensing the tension between the two, Brandon walked over to Gin. Not that you'd call his unnatural almost catlike grace and inhuman motions walking. "We'll talk later, okay?" he said.

"Why later?"

"Because I need to hunt again, and you need to sleep." she glared at him. "I'll see you in a couple of days," then louder so Draco could hear, "If you stay, I'll have to bite your friend to get him to go away. Permanently."

"Fine." She knew he wasn't joking. "But he's not my friend." She turned towards the castle with Draco trailing behind her.

a/n: pleeeeez read and review!! oh, and let me know if ne1 wants to beta for me :)


	3. huge friggin bloody scor

A/N: so sorry it took so long to update- way to much homework! newho, thanks to all the reviewers.... hope you like this chapter

Ch. 3 – "...huge friggin...bloody...scor-"

_Last story:_

"_Because I need to hunt again, and you need to sleep." she glared at him. "I'll see you in a couple of days," then louder so Draco could hear, "If you stay, I'll have to bite your friend to get him to go away. Permanently."_

_"Fine." She knew he wasn't joking. "But he's not my friend." She turned towards the castle with Draco trailing behind her._

Now, this chapter:

"So, who's the vamp?" Draco asked.

"None of your business."

"Oh, come on, I'm curious."

She ignored him.

"What were you talking about?"

A few seconds later, "How do you know him?"

"Where'd you meet him? Is there anything between you two?"

"Not anymore," she muttered in what she thought was an inaudible voice.

"Not anymore, huh? What, did you find him shagging another chic? Or better yet, another vampire? Did he dump you when he noticed you staring at Scarhead? Was..."

She tuned him tuned him out. _Merlin's beard, he is so friggin annoying. Why couldn't he just shut up? Why was he here anyways? Why am I bothering to think about him?_ She tried to concentrate on the silent forest around her. _Silent? Shouldn't Malfoy be running his mouth off?_ "Malfoy?" she called out quietly. No answer. "Malfoy?" a little louder, turning around. He was not where in sight. "Malfoy, where the hell are you?"

Still no answer.

She started to backtrack. "Malfoy?" she called again.

"Right here." A voice behind her said.

She jumped about 5 feet in the air and spun a little to face him. Gin regretted showing any concern for him at all when he stepped out from behind a tree with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"What, Weaslette? Did you miss me?"

"You wish," she muttered. "Come on, it's cold and I'm tired, so can we get back to the castle as quickly as possible?"

Draco's face turned white, "There's...th-there's a... a, uh... there's a h-huge..."

"What?" she asked thinking, _He's really lost it now. _

"There's a really fucking," took a step back, "huge friggin," step back, "bloody," stepping back, "scor-" he tripped over a root and landed flat on his arse.

By now, Gin had not only managed to turn around, but had stunned the giant neon blue scorpion. Walking quickly over to Draco, she said, "We need to leave now. The spiders will definitely come for such easy prey, and I f they don't- highly unlikely- the spell will wear off soon. Either way, we need to get moving n-"

"Ow!" Draco hissed, falling back to the ground.

"What the hell's wrong with you now?"

"It's my bloody fucking ankle,"

"Great," she muttered holding out her hand. She seemed to be muttering a lot around him.

He reluctantly grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet. He bent his knee a little so most of his weight was on his right leg. "Come on," Ginevera said to him as she pulled his arm around her shoulders. "I'll have to help you walk, because we don't have time for me to do a healing spell." She explained as she put her right arm around his waist. She kept her wand in her left hand just in case.

A little over half way to the castle, Draco finally started leaning on her. _The pain must have finally gotten to him, _she thought.

They managed to make it out of the forest without talking to each other and only a few scratches (besides Draco's ankle). Walking to the doors, Ginevera couldn't help saying, "So Malfoy, how does it fell to know a muggle-loving Weasley probably just save your life?"

Instead of thanking her, he said, "I could have done it myself."

"Sure."

"So, why did you save me?" he drawled.

"She wasn't quite sure herself, so she didn't answer. She transferred her wand form her left hand to her right hand (which was still around Malfoy's waist), and that resulted in her coming face to face with his cold silvery eyes.

"You never answered me." he said.

"I dunno," she said turning away and opening the door. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"Can't you just heal it?"

"I'm a little drained, so it'll take time and a place for you to sit."

"So?"

"So, the only room close we can go into besides Dumbledore's office is my room, and there's no way in hell that you're going there."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because besides a few teachers, only Colin and Dennis know where it is or how to get to it. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged again.

"How come you expect me to answer your questions, but you won't answer mine?"

"Now who's asking all the questions?"

She turned her head to glare at him.

"So can we go to your room? My ankle really hurts, and you still have to tell me about the fang."

She was so tired that she didn't give a shit anymore. "Fine, whatever." She led him down the hall to a corridor that was hardly ever used.

Ginevera stopped a t a portrait that didn't have any inhabitants any longer. Instead, lightning flashed across a dark sky, occasionally striking blue or purple. She studied the patterns a moment before placing her hand on the painting just as a blue bolt lit up that spot. "Blood," she remover her hand as the picture swung open.

Grabbing her wand with her left hand again, she flicked her wrist and the dim lights came on.

Draco thought he saw a faint red glimmer on her wrist when the lights came on, but she turned her wrist and led him to a chair. "Can you turn around and sit down?" she asked, completely serious.

Draco turned, biting back the pain and collapsed into the chair.

Ginevera pulled a stool over for Draco to rest his ankle on. Pulling up the leg of his pants, she noticed a purpley- blue swelling. She also noticed a drop of blood falling from her wrist. "Shit. Malfoy, I gotta take care of something real quick. Take you shoe off so I can fix you ankle. I'll be right back." She said standing up.

Draco saw the red again and grabbed her left hand. "Where the hell did you get that big fucking bloody slit on your wrist?" (a/n- Draco seems to like his adjectives, doesn't he?)

"You're observant, aren't you? I've had it since before I saw you in the forest. Brandon and I-"

"What the fuck did he do? Why did you let him hurt you? Did he do anything else? I'm going to kill- wait, how do you kill a vampire?"

"I'm going to ignore everything you just said because obviously the pain's getting to you head. Like I said, Brandon and I renewed the peace agreement between Hogwarts and the local Vampires. It'll heal around sunrise, same as Brandon's."

She went to her bathroom and got a hand towel. Returning to Malfoy, she said, "Can you help me wrap this so I don't get blood everywhere?"

He silently wrapped the towel tightly around the cut and used a simple charm to hold it in place. _Why did I get so protective of her?_

"The spell I know will probably take about 15 minutes to complete, and its kind of painful; do you want any Firewhiskey?"

"You have Firewhiskey?"

"I'll take that as a yes." She said. "Accio glass." She muttered. A drinking glass flew to her from a cabinet in a dark corner. She turned to a muggle landscape painting which revealed a small cabinet when moved. She handed him the glass, half full of Firewhiskey.

He gulped down a couple of drinks and concentrated on the familiar burning in his throat. He couldn't help notice the pain as she muttered the last words to the spell.

"You broke it, you know." She told him. "Another 10 minutes and you can leave."

"Thanks," he muttered.

_Did Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and complete prat, just say thank you?_ "You're welcome." She replied.

He downed the rest of the glass and stared at the fire. _When did she light a fire?_ The pain began to lessen a bit before he nodded off to sleep.

"Malfoy?" Gin asked quietly. _Shit, he's asleep. I guess I'll just have to leave him there; everyone knows better than to wake a sleeping dragon. _Gin went to the bathroom and changed into her comfortable PJ's (a loose shirt and some baggy shorts) and got into bed. _It'll be sunrise soon, _was her last coherent thought.

A little while later (hours? minutes?), she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. "What?" she asked groggily.

"Move over, Weasley."

To tired to think or care about what she was doing, she complied to his command. Feeling the bed sink a little lower, she assumed hw was laying beside her, and she went back to sleep.

so, what do you think? do you like it? love it? want some more of it?... ok, that was corny... newho the point is like it or hate it or whatever else, pleez reivew!


	4. Trusting and truth

A/N- don't you feel special- its another chapter in one day! newho, on with the story

Ch.4

Gin woke up the next morning with a strong arm around her. She in turn had her arms a firm muscular guy. _Nothing like waking up on a nice sunny day in a hot guy like Brandon's arms. _She thought dreamily. _Hold up- Sun plus Brandon equal bad fucking shit. That means..._ her head shot up, but her body was held down by the strong arm. She opened her eyes. "Malfoy?! What the fuck are you doing in my bed? Screw that," bad choice of words, "What the hell are you even doing still in my room?"

"Well, good morning to you too, sweet heart." He said opening his eyes.

"Malfoy, don't fuck with me right now," she said.

"That's not what you said last night," he whispered. His hand gently traced down her spine giving her little trails of chills even through the fabric of her shirt.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy. I know I sure as hell didn't have sex with you last night."

"You never know," he said with a smirk. "The last thing I remember clearly was you giving me some whiskey, some blinding pain, and crawling into bed with you."

She turned on her back to look at him and froze when he began tracing circles on her stomach, slowly bringing her shirt higher. She noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

"Malfoy, the last thing I remember was you sleeping in the chair, me going to bed, then you waking me up to move over; I don't think anything happened between us."

"What? You were just going to leave me in the chair?"

"Yeah," she stopped his hand just as it was about to go up her shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, removing his hand. Before he could answer, she said, "Listen, I'm late for Charms, so you should go."

"Okay."

"Hey, Malfoy? Please don't tell anyone about this."

"About what?"

"About Brandon and my room."

"Just as long as you don't tell anyone about you saving my arse in the Forbidden Forest."

"Deal." She replied as he put on his boots and shirt.

By the time Draco had left, she had gotten a shower, and she had gotten ready, she had missed charms almost completely. _I'll just tell Dumbledore that with everything that had happened last night, I slept a little late; besides, it's not exactly a lie._ Having missed breakfast, she regretted not having time to go to the kitchens. _Wouldn't want to be late for my first day of potions._

Standing with her robe open, revealing a tight dark green tank top and a black skirt, she waited outside the potions classroom. She clicked the heels of her black boots on the stones while waiting for the 6th years to finish in the class.

Colin was the last one out as the class left, but he stopped as soon as he saw Ginny. "Hey, Gin-Gin. How'd last night go?"

"Could have been better, but I did get to see Brandon." She replied. The seventh years were starting to go into the classroom. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Have fun in there," Colin said before turning down the hallways.

"Yeah, fun," she muttered entering the classroom and taking a seat in the very back. The Slytherins sat on one side, and the Gryffindors on the other. The Trio came in and saw Gin at their usual table.

"Um, Gin, I think your class is over," Ron said quietly.

"Actually," she began.

"She's in the right class." That familiar drawl finished for her.

She turned to glare at Draco.

"But she's not in seventh year." Ron said, obviously confused.

"Nevertheless," Snape said while entering his classroom, "she has proven herself smart enough for this class." He sat at his desk as the dream team stood gaping at Gin.

She was getting really uncomfortable because of their stares, and was almost relieved when Snape said, "You will need to choose your partners and take your seat within the next five minutes."

Ron and Harry were obviously partners, and Hermione was partners with Neville in hopes of keeping him from loosing too many points from Gryffindor. Ginevera looked around for someone she recognized, when Snape said, "Miss Weasley, I have already arranged for your partner to be Mr. Malfoy; please join him at the front of the class."

Neither student looked very happy with the arrangement, but there was nothing they could do about it. Gin grabbed her stuff and moved up by Malfoy.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite." The boy sitting behind her said.

She turned and smiled at Blaise, one of Slytherin's Sex Gods.

"Dumbledore has arranged for this period to be used to get to know your fellow classmates. That does not mean you will get out of an assignment; you and your partner will have to spend tonight and tomorrow night working on an essay about the effects of Vampiric blood in potions and in the human blood stream."

Gin looked at Malfoy. _I suppose he'll want me to do all of the work; it's not like I don't already know all of this anyways._

Draco turned to see her staring at him, and noticed the way she bit on the edge of her lower lip when she was thinking. _You'd almost think she was doing that on purpose._

Meanwhile, Snape was still speaking, "Seeing as most of you already know your partners, you will be in groups of four with another table." Snape assigned tables to work together for the next ten minutes, and Draco and Ginny ended up being with Blaise and Thomas. _I'm surrounded by Slytherin males; I'm not sure if that's a bad thing, _Gin thought.

Snape made each student take a drop of a less potent truth serum.

"Fill out these forms about people from you group; no one else will see the answers." Snape handed everyone papers before returning to his desk.

The groups formed small circles on the floor. Gin's group was far away from most of the others.

Reading from his paper, Blaise asked, "So, Ginny, what's you favorite hobby?"

"Uh, I guess I like to read." She replied.

"Surely you like doing something more interesting than that?" Thomas asked suggestively.

Draco cast her a meaningful look when the others weren't looking reminding her he knew what her extra curricular activities were, even if none of the others would ever guess correctly.

"Well, I do like to practice my fighting techniques," she said.

"Oh, so you like things to get a little rough?" Blaise said.

Noticing Draco's smug face she said, "It's always more fun that way."

Draco tried not to gape at her. _She had no idea what she's getting into; this could be fun. _

"So, Malfoy, what about you?" she asked. He realized he hadn't been paying attention.

"Yeah, Draco, what do you like doing in your spare time?"

"Drawing."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, you should see his sketchbook." Blaise said; he was one of the few people to actually see Draco's sketchbook.

_I wonder what he draws, _Ginny thought, _maybe I'll let him see my sketchbook sometime._

Everyone filled in the blank for that question. Things continued in this manner until the last few questions.

"What is something not many people know about you?" Thomas read aloud.

"I like redheads," Blaise said.

Playing along, Gin smiled. "Just as long as you don't tell me you're into my brothers, I'll be okay."

Draco smirked and Thomas gagged. "Okay, to get away from that disturbing mental image, I guess it's my turn." Thomas said.

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"I, um, well, I'm a virgin." He said.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

Feeling bad for him, Ginny said, "I guess it's my turn. I have a thing for guys with lip rings." She admitted.

Blaise looked at her with raised eyebrows, "So you're a little kinky- I can deal with that." He turned to Draco, "So, mate, what's something people don't know about you?"

_There's a lot people don't know about me. _"I never screwed Pansy."

Blaise was the only one who wasn't surprised. "Okay, next question. What's something you really fear?"

"Dieing a virgin," Thomas said.

"My family," Blaise said.

"Hurting someone innocent," Gin said quietly. Blaise, who was sitting beside Ginny, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He noticed Draco move closer to Ginny too. They all remembered her first year.

Gin didn't know what to do, but she was pretty sure Blaise was only trying to be comforting. She looked at Draco, who was a little closer to her. "What about you?"

"Never being loved for who I am." Blaise released Gin, and she moved towards Draco. She rested her head on his shoulder. _I never thought he'd admit something like that. I guess we're all saying a lot of things we normally wouldn't. It's strange how we all just seem to trust each other._

"Last question," Thomas said, "What's something you've always wanted?"

"A lifetime supply of chocolate." Blaise said.

"To go to America," Thomas said, "oh, and to screw some chic," he added.

"To learn to drive a muggle car," Draco said.

"Everyone sure is full of surprises today," Thomas said. "Well Gin, you're the only one left, what's you answer?"

"I've always wanted a tattoo."

Draco looked amused. "What kind?"

"I don't know." She said, even though she did.

Their papers disappeared and Snape dismissed the class.

Blaise, Thomas, and Draco stayed behind while Gin put up her stuff. "What?" she asked, noticing their intent stares.

"You have a free hour, right?" Blaise said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you like to join us in the kitchens?" Draco asked.

_You've already been closer to them than you ever thought you'd be, why not?_ She told herself. "Sure," she said. She followed them out, and noted the surprised looks of the Golden Trio and the not so surprised look from Snape.

a/n- review please!


	5. serums and snacks

Chapter 5

a/n- obviously I've decided to continue the story thanks to the many encouraging reviews, and I'd like to say thank you to everyone!!!!! Newho, homework is more than abundant this year, so updates have been taking longer than I wanted, so sorry- I will update on this and my other story as often as I can....

_Last time:_

"_Would you like to join us in the kitchens?" Draco asked._

You'vealready been closer to them than you ever thought you'd be, why not?_ She told herself. "Sure," she said. She followed them out, and noted the surprised looks of the Golden Trio and the not so surprised look from Snape._

Now:

As Ginevera quietly followed the Slytherin boys, she realized something. "Guys," she said while stopping. "Snape gave us a truth serum, so we shouldn't have been able to lie, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Thomas said.

"So, I lied about something." Gin said.

Draco was unsure what he wanted to know about more: what she lied about or how the truth serum messed up. Luckily, Blaise took care of the problem. "On our way back to see Snape and ask him what happened, because his potions never fail, you can tell us what you lied about."

"I know what kind of tattoo I want," she said simply, walking between Blaise and Draco.

"And?" Draco inquired.

"And that's all you need to know," she said with a small smirk.

Obviously not a small enough smirk because all of the guys noticed. "Oh, but we want to know," Draco whispered in her ear.

"And since you lied to us, we also want to know where you want your tattoo also." Blaise said.

"And since when do I have to do as you say?"

"Well, Snape doesn't take kindly to Gryff's in his private rooms uninvited, so if you want to know about the truth serum, we want to know about the tattoo." Blaise grinned evilly.

"Fine." She said. When she realized the Slytherin's were waiting for her to continue, she said, "I want two dragons facing each other with their tails entwined; one breathing ice and the other breathing fire. I'd probably get it at the base of my spine on my back."

The boys looked at her appreciatively. "I could draw it for you sometime." Draco said.

"That'd be great," she said, even though she'd already done that exact thing herself.

Draco whispered something to the portrait beside the potions classroom and it allowed the students to enter. Professor Snape was sitting in a tall green armchair in the room that looked like a small common room.

"Why do I have four students in my room during their free hours?" Snape asked.

"We were wondering about the serum we took today before we did those worksheets." Blaise said.

"Well, every student who had a drink from the blue bottle should have experienced the effects of a weaker truth serum."

"But we all drank from a green bottle," Gin blurted.

"Very good Miss Weasley. The potion you were given simply made you more aware of certain things."

"Like what?" Thomas asked.

"Like potential friends; it simply allowed you to recognize possible friends and be comfortable with them." Snape said.

"So that's why we said stuff to each other we normally wouldn't have," Gin said. "How long do the effects last?"

"The effects lasted until about 15 minutes until the bell rang; everything after that was your own reaction."

"Oh," Thomas and Gin said together.

"Why was it given to us?" Draco asked.

"That is something you will have to figure out on your own. You should also know that it was originally meant for only three of you because the fourth person in our presence is transferring to another school tomorrow night."

Everyone glanced at the others, trying to decipher who the 'fourth person' was.

"Well, I guess you guys should know that I get to go to America, just like I wanted." Thomas said.

"Have fun mate," Draco said.

"If American girls are as easy as they say and then you'll be able fulfill your other wish to," Blaise said. (a/n- don't take offense at that statement, I'm an American girl and I'm not easy, so it's just a statement, okay?)

"Ahem," Snape said, reminding the students of his presence. "If that is all, I think you should spend your free hour somewhere else than my private quarters." Snape said. "Although, Dumbledore has requested Thomas visit his office."

Muttering their goodbyes, the students left the room, Thomas going in another direction.

"Do we have enough time left for a snack?" Blaise asked.

"I think so," Gin said.

They made their ways to the kitchens where Dumbledore was already waiting with a basket of snacks. Needless to say the students were a little surprised.

"I thought you were speaking with Thomas." Gin said, obviously more at ease with the old man than the other two.

"No, his parents came to pick him up early. He asked that I tell all of you goodbye, and Ginevera good luck with the dragons."

"Oh," Gin said, hoping Dumbledore didn't know what the dragons meant. Taking the basket of treats, she said, "Thanks for the snacks. I suppose we're to eat these outside?"

"That would be correct, my dear," Dumbledore replied. "Fawkes will come to you later with a message." He said to Ginevera.

"Thanks," she said, knowing that the only times Fawkes was used to bring her messages was when Brandon had sent to Dumbledore for her to come that night.

Grabbing the guy's arms while walking out the door, she said, "Thanks again."

"No problem, my dear," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So boys, where do you want to eat?" Gin asked.

"What was the message thing about?" Draco asked, ignoring her question.

"Nothing," she said, giving him a look that said to drop it.

"How about we eat by the Lake?" Blaise asked.

The others nodded their agreement.

A/n- I know it's a tad bit short, but pleez review!


	6. the meaning of the fang

Ch. 6

a/n: as you've noticed, updates have been about once a week, so I'll try to stick to that schedule- maybe I'll throw in an extra chapter every now and then.....

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS – **the reviews mean a lot to me.....

Newho, I'm sure you want to read the story... so...

Last time:

"_So boys, where do you want to eat?" Gin asked._

"_What was the message thing about?" Draco asked, ignoring her question. _

"_Nothing," she said, giving him a look that said to drop it._

"_How about we eat by the Lake?" Blaise asked._

_The others nodded their agreement._

Now:

Ginevera silently made her way through the forest. The animals of the day were going to rest, and the creatures of the night were beginning to stir around her. As she made her way to the center of the forest, she reflected on the day. Waking up in Draco's arms was only the beginning of the weird day; potions had thrown her mind for a spin when she realized she felt comfortable with Slytherins, more comfortable than she had with anyone in her own house; and not just any Slytherins, no, it had to be Slytherin's Sex Gods, Slytherin's bad boys, Draco-sodding-Malfoy and Blaise-fucking-Zabini themselves. She'd even shared chocolate cake with them at their own personal picnic. It hadn't been as easy to talk to them at the picnic as it had been in class, but what could she say, she didn't really know them yet, and without the help of the potion, things just weren't as easy. She wondered what Snape had meant about them figuring out on their own what he'd given them the serum for.

Gin spotted Brandon making his way over to her, dressed in his favorite black shirt with the silver flames on the back. "What's the special occasion?" she asked.

"I thought I told you in my note," he replied.

"No, the note that Fawkes gave me said that we were going somewhere, and nothing else."

Brandon gave her a mischievous grin, "Must have slipped my mind; oh well, at least your dressed appropriately." He eyed her low-cut black shirt and her tight black pants.

"What do you mean, 'dressed appropriately'? Dressed appropriately for what?" She said.

"Just a little get together with some other creatures of the forest at a new club," he said.

"But I thought witches and wizards were banned from those?"

"Well, I may have gotten you special permission from the head of my coven."

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you! I can't believe their letting me come! How'd you do it?"

"The creatures of the forest have been watching you, and they've agreed that you won't betray us." He said seriously.

Gin knew being invited to their underground city was no joke; though they preferred to live in the forest, to be surrounded by nature, they kept the city as a safe haven should war break out. Occasionally a club would be opened up by a group of creatures in times of peace.

Ginevera followed Brandon to an old oak, holding the fang on her necklace nervously. Brandon swiftly pulled a leaf from the tree and spoke, "Creatures of the dark forest seek entrance." He placed the leaf on the trunk of the tree before it burst into flames and an entrance appeared on the forest floor beside him. Brandon grabbed her hand and led her down a dark winding stair case into the depths of the earth. He knew exactly which winding paths to take, and soon they were greeted by other creatures of the night.

"Michael wishes to see her," a handsome vampire with long black hair informed Brandon.

"Michael?" she asked, hoping it wasn't the same Michael that ruled the coven.

"Yes, he wished to meet you before the party began." Brandon said simply.

They walked across the smooth marble floor to a large door. Brandon didn't have to knock, because a guard let Ginevera in.

"You must be the young lady Brandon tells me about."

"Yes," she said to the head of the coven.

"Is that a fang around your neck?" he asked motioning her closer. She took a step towards him and nodded. "Do you understand the importance of the thing you hold?"

She had unconsciously reached for the fang. "Yes sir," she said. "Brandon said it symbolizes a vampire's soul and their life; he said if a vampire gave one to anyone, they were offering to protect them until they died their last death and their soul burned in hell."

"It is also a symbol of great trust; not many vampires give theirs away." The ancient vampire didn't look a day over 25, but his pale skin practically shone with power. "I myself have never given mine away. Many creatures insist you are trustworthy, but it means nothing to me; it is the fact that Brandon would sacrifice himself for a mere mortal that brings you into this place. You have been accepted as a creature of the forest and are welcome anytime; as a token towards this, you are the guest of honor tonight, and," he said, retrieving something from beside him, "these are yours."

He pulled her closer to place a bracelet on her wrist; it was made of the blackest gems that only the vampires mined, and the center gem was filled with blood; the bracelet looked like and intricate woven wed. "This is from the vampire coven; the blood is mine, shall you ever need it." He placed a ring of silver around her head; it fit over her hair and the thin metal came to a point on her forehead; hanging from that point was a silver moon. "From the werewolves and the few dwarves that reside in the forest." He looked at her, "The rest of the creatures offer their services whenever you shall need them; the centaurs asked me to let you know you are welcome to watch the stars with them whenever you wish."

"Thank you," she said, truly touched by the gesture.

"Go back and join your friend; you will probably walk away tonight with more friends than you realized you had, but for now, have a good time."

She smiled, "Um, may I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Don't ancients usually have funky names?" she asked.

"I like to fit in with humans occasionally, so I changed my name." was all the explanation he gave her before the door swung open.

Ginevera looked around, but Brandon found her before she saw him. Music was blaring, and all forms of creatures were dancing or having drinks. The dimly lit room was gigantic, and had more than two dance floors that she could see. She dragged Brandon onto the nearest one and began to sway with the music.

Several songs and two margaritas later, Brandon led her up to a balcony inside the massive room. He'd had five times as much as her to drink, but alcohol barely affected vampires.

"Thanks for bringing me tonight," she said to him.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "After another song, we should probably leave; you have classes tomorrow."

Gin sighed, "Okay. Come dance with me then," she dragged him back to the dance floor for their second dance that night. They were about to leave when a slow song came on and Michael walked over to them. "Mind if I cut in?"

Brandon backed away and watched as Michael spun Ginevera around.

"I assume you'll be leaving soon?" Michael asked.

"Yep. Got to go to classes tomorrow," she replied.

"Well, your studies are important," he said, sounding fatherly. "You're invited her any time, you know?"

"Thanks," she said as he dipped her back at the end of the song.

She and Brandon slipped away quietly as followed the tunnels back to and entrance close to his home.

She collapsed on Brandon's bed as soon as they got to his room. "Are you going hunting now?"

"I'll wait until you fall asleep," he told her, covering her with a blanket and crawling in the bed beside her. "How was your day?"

She told him about everything except waking up beside Draco. "What do you think Snape meant?"

"I don't know. I'll ask around and see if anyone knows anything."

"Okay," she said with a yawn. "Good night," she snuggled up closer to him.

He waited until her breath was even before slipping away into the darkness.

a/n: so what do you think?


	7. black with red ribbons?

Chapter 7

a/n: well another week's come and gone, so here's your next chapter.... Sorry about spelling/grammar....

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!!!!**

Last time:

"_I'll wait until you fall asleep," he told her, covering her with a blanket and crawling in the bed beside her. "How was your day?"_

_She told him about everything except waking up beside Draco. "What do you think Snape meant?"_

"_I don't know. I'll ask around and see if anyone knows anything."_

"_Okay," she said with a yawn. "Good night," she snuggled up closer to him._

_He waited until her breath was even before slipping away into the darkness._

Now:

Ginevera woke a little before dawn when Brandon returned to the bed. "Good morning." She said sleepily.

"Morning," Brandon replied. He took off his now blood stained shirt and lay down beside her with his arms around her.

"Brandon, did you find out anything about why Snape wants me to be friends with them?"

Brandon watched Ginevera as she turned to face him and said, "I don't know enough to come to any conclusions yet; if you could bring them by tomorrow night, maybe I'll have more then."

"You mean bring them here?"

"Yes." Brandon said.

Outside the first rays of sunshine were filtering through the trees, but it could not be seen from inside Brandon's lair.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?" Gin said as she gathered the gifts she had received last night.

Brandon nodded his head yes. "Don't forget to bring them along too."

Making no sign she'd heard him, Gin left and walked back to Hogwarts.

She had just enough time to put away her gifts in a newly transfigured in-table, get a shower, grab a biscuit, and be five minutes late to Transfiguration.

"Seeing as today is your first day back to my class, I will excuse your tardiness today; do not think such privileges will be extended to you in the future." McGonagall said as Ginevera took her seat next to Colin.

They were given the first hour to review last year's material with their partners, so naturally that meant Gin and Colin spent most of the time talking.

"So, how'd things go with Brandon?" Colin asked.

"How'd you know I was there?" She asked.

"I stopped by your room last night while I was on my Perfect rounds; when you weren't there, I figured you would be with Brandon or Malfoy and Zabini."

"Why Malfoy and Zabini?" she was slightly shocked her best friend would think she was with Slytherins late at night (even though that's were she'd be tomorrow night).

"Rumors of your little picnic by the lake have been spread; Ron was a lovely shade of red this morning when he heard." Colin told her.

"Why can't anyone in this bloody school mind their own business?" she muttered.

McGonagall called her to her desk right before the bell rang.

"Bye Colin," she whispered heading to the teacher's desk. "Yes ma'am?"

"I'm sure you remember the circumstances I found you and Mr. Malfoy in on the train?" Ginevera blushed slightly and nodded her head.

"There wasn't anything going on," she tried to assure her teacher.

"If there was nothing going on, then he would not have continued to, ah, touch you in such a manner in my presence." Gin tried to cut in, but McGonagall wouldn't let her. "You will both be serving detention for me tonight, and I do not want to see anymore, uh, public displays of affection."

To shocked at her teacher's assumption of her and Malfoy's _affection_, Ginevera decided not to say anything as she gathered her stuff and left.

It wasn't until lunch that she saw Colin again; unfortunately, that meant seeing Ron too.

"Gin, tell everyone that you weren't at the lake with Zabini and Malfoy yesterday so we can get over this nonsense." He said when she walked up.

Gin stared at Ron blankly, "Well, uh, actually I was."

"What the bloody hell were you doing with that Slytherin scum?!" Ron demanded loud enough for the rest of the Great Hall to hear.

Draco noticed the commotion first, and walked over to where Ginevera sat.

"Why does it matter?" Ginevera asked, unfortunately; Ron was listening for he was to glaring at the person standing behind her.

"Ginevera is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Draco told Ron.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself too," She said before storming off.

_What the Hell? I was just trying to help her. _Draco thought, following after her.

_What did he think he was doing? I had it all under control, but then he had to come up behind me and start mouthing off to my brother. _Gin made her way back to the deserted corridor leading to her room.

Shivers ran down her spine as a cold hand touched her elbow. She spun around to find a very annoyed Draco standing in front of her. "What?"

"What is your problem?" he began. "I was only trying to help you."

"Sure and making my brother mad was only a bonus."

He began to say yes, and then realized it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. "What's wrong with helping you?"

"I am not a little girl who needs help to cross the street, and I certainly don't need your help with my brother." With that she disappeared into her room and the portrait closed behind her.

Draco stared at the portrait until he recognized the pattern and touched the blue bolt, saying, "Blood." He walked in just as she was putting on a tight black shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!!" she screeched as he stood there smirking. _Oh Merlin, please tell me he didn't see anything._

"Black silk and red ribbons?" he said simply, the small smirk growing.

"What's it to you?" she asked, utterly mortified at the thought that the Slytherin Sex God had seen her bra and her in it.

"Just tell me, do the knickers match?" his smirk was now a wicked grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, grabbing her discarded school robes.

Without thinking, Draco walked over to her and rested a hand on her hip. "Yes," he whispered quietly.

Ginevera stood stunned as his warm breath ran over her cheek. "I need to get to class." She said, trying to step around him.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and held her back to him. "Why don't you want me to help you?" he whispered in her ear.

"I-I just don't like relying on others; I can watch after myself."

"Which I believe is what I told your brother." Draco said.

Swallowing as his grip tightened a little and his breath caressed her skin, she pulled away. "I really have to go to Healing; I'll see you in detention tonight."

She slipped out of the portrait not realizing she had just left him alone in her room.

Draco looked around; everything looked a lot like it had yesterday, except there was a new in-table by her bed. _I shouldn't go through it, I really shouldn't, but I want to._ Always being one to get what he wanted, Draco opened the drawer. The first thing he noticed was the black gem bracelet. _Looks like her little vampire boyfriend has been getting her gifts. _Jealously bubbled up in him. _What am I doing? Why do I care what some vampire gave her?_ Draco left to find Blaise- he needed to talk or pound the crap out of something, and he was sure Blaise could help.

a/n: Honestly, how was it? Review!!!!!!

If I get five more reviews, I'll try to update tomorrow or Sunday...


	8. workouts and no inappropriate behavior

Ch 8

a/n- hey guys! I got the reviews and started typing! Here's your chapter, hope you like it!! Sorry it took me so long- parentals wouldn't let me on the computer ï

Last time:

_Swallowing as his grip tightened a little and his breath caressed her skin, she pulled away. "I really have to go to Healing; I'll see you in detention tonight."_

_She slipped out of the portrait not realizing she had just left him alone in her room._

_Draco looked around; everything looked a lot like it had yesterday, except there was a new in-table by her bed. _I shouldn't go through it, I really shouldn't, but I want to._ Always being one to get what he wanted, Draco opened the drawer. The first thing he noticed was the black gem bracelet_. Looks like her little vampire boyfriend has been getting her gifts_. Jealously bubbled up in him. What am I doing? Why do I care what some vampire gave her? Draco left to find Blaise- he needed to talk or pound the crap out of something, and he was sure Blaise could help._

Now:

Gin sat in Healing, only half listening to McGonagall. _What the hell is up with Draco? One minute he's sticking up for me, and then we're arguing, then he's got his damn arm around me; stupid fucking teenage hormones. _She subconsciously wrote down everything her professor was writing on the board. _And he had the nerve to smirk when he barged into my room!_

"I'm sure you all will remember to turn in your summer assignments tomorrow." McGonagall finished before dismissing her class.

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise had skipped class to punch the crap out of some innocent punching bags in Slytherin's private gym (you don't honestly think they look that good without a little workout now and then, do you?).

"And she. Was standing there. In her fucking black and red bra." Draco said between punches.

"And were there matching knickers?" Blaise asked.

"That's what I asked! But does she let me find out? No!" Draco was now punching the bag at an alarming pace.

As sorry as Blaise felt for his friend, he couldn't help feeling a little sympathy for the punching bag.

"So then I find a freaking bracelet that was probably from that bloody vampire she's been spending the night with."

"Vampire?" Blaise inquired. _That she's spending the night with?_ He added to himself.

"Yeah, Brandon or something; the git thinks he's all that just because she hangs around with him. He can't be that great or she never would have asked me not to tell. Oh, shit!"

"I'd say so," Blaise said. "No matter how good you may look, she might choose a vampire over you." Blaise tried not to bruise his friend's ego too much.

"What makes you even think I'd want to have her?" Draco said. Blaise snorted. "Besides, that's not the problem; I wasn't supposes to tell anyone, so you can't say a word, especially not to her."

"Fine with me, but that means you got to tell me how you found out." Blaise said.

"Nope; I've already told you more than I was supposed to." Draco said before giving the bag another punch. "Oh, and to top it off, I have detention with her tonight." He said exasperatedly, continuing his rant about Ginevera.

Blaise nodded. "Well, at least while she's in detention with you she won't be with that vampire."

"Well, I guess so." Draco said. Noticing his hair clinging to the back of his neck with sweat, Draco went to take a shower before lunch.

Ginevera sat at the Gryffindor table across from Denis, eating her baked potato in silence. Colin was sitting beside her. _How the hell am I supposed to ask him to come to Brandon's with me?_

"Oh, come on, detention with him won't be that bad," Colin said to Gin.

"Do you not remember what happened on the train?" she demanded.

"She's got a point." Dennis said.

"And the fact that he saw me in my bra this morning," Gin added.

Colin and Dennis tried not to choke on the food they were eating. "What?!"

Gin explained him sticking up for her, them arguing, and him walking into her room with that bloody smirk on.

"How'd he know the password?" Dennis demanded.

"Well, I, uh, can't say." Gin said quietly.

Colin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you can't say? Please tell me you're not shagging the Ferret?"

"No!" Gin yelled, causing a few curious glances from the other students. "I mean, it's nothing like that; I just promised not to tell." She said more calmly.

Dennis mimicked his brother's raised eyebrow unknowingly. "You don't fancy him do you?"

"Of course not," Ginevera said not too confidently. _Well, I don't. _She reassured herself, _I mean, just because I almost didn't move when he was holding me this morning, doesn't mean I like him, right? He's a smirking Ferret. _She looked up. _Who happens to be smirking at me right now. _

Draco was indeed smirking from across the great hall, just not at her; Blaise was telling him of his quest for a blonde six year Ravenclaw. "So, what should I do about her?" Draco asked.

"Well, you claim you just like her as a friend right?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded. _A shaggable friend is still a friend, _he reasoned with himself.

"Then just be her friend."

Draco's eyes followed the person they were talking about as she left the Great Hall. "Well, I guess I should get to detention." He rolled his eyes.

Blaise watched as his friend followed the fiery redheaded Gryffindor to their detention.

McGonagall waited at her desk for the students to arrive for detention. _If what Snape says is true, I guess I'll have to go along with his little plan._

Ginevera arrived shortly before Draco. "You will clean and organize that closet; I have to help Professor Sprout with something, so I will just have to trust you not to engage in any inappropriate behavior."

Both students nodded as their Professor collected both of their wands and left.

"Let's get this over with." Ginevera said opening the closet door. Stuff spilled out onto the floor, and the many piles of papers and objects had a thick layer of dust on them. Cobwebs were everywhere.

One thought went through both of the students' heads. _It is going to be a long night._

a/n: I know it's short, and I hate to post something so short, but I haven't got much time left on the computer- sorry!! I try to get the rest of the detention to you soon!

Review!!!!!!!!


	9. detention

Ch 9

a/n: **Very important**!!! last chapter the wrong version was uploaded, so reread the last chapter (not much was changed, but some things make it a little clearer)!!! Newho, ya'll better feel loved, because here's another chapter.....

Last time:

"_Let's get this over with." Ginevera said opening the closet door. Stuff spilled out onto the floor, and the many piles of papers and objects had a thick layer of dust on them. Cobwebs were everywhere. _

_One thought went through both of the students' heads. _It is going to be a long night.

Now:

Ginevera began stacking old books outside the closet so they could get back to the rest of the stuff. _I have to ask him about Brandon's. _She reminded herself.

Draco was making a pile of cups that were transfigured in the students sixth year, and he noticed Gin's arse as she bent over to pick up a particularly dusty book. _Just be her friend; that's it._ He told himself several times.

"So, what do you think of Brandon?" Gin asked.

"Uh," he wondered why she was asking. "He's a vampire."

"Well, duh." She said. "I was just wondering because he's helping us figure out what Snape was talking about the other day."

"He is?"

"I asked him to; he's got some useful connections."

"Oh."

"Its okay I asked him to help, right?" she began a second stack of books.

"Sure." He was wiping off a shelf.

"Well, he was wondering if Blaise, you, and I could meet him in the Forest tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"He might have some information for us by then."

Being a vampire's dinner wasn't high on Draco's list of things to do, but he wasn't about to let Gin go alone again. "I'll talk to Blaise."

"Okay."

By 11 o'clock, they had sorted everything, and wiped off all the shelves. They were currently resting in the floor of the closet.

"All we go to do is put these up." Draco said pointing to the piles.

Ginevera nodded and yawned.

"Did you stay up late last night?" Draco asked. He didn't get an answer because the little redhead beside him had fallen asleep and was using his shoulder as a pillow.

Gently laying her down on the floor, Draco got up and put everything on the various shelves. He carefully picked her up and walked out of the classroom into the dark halls.

Draco had a hard time touching the blue bolt of lightening and holding Gin, but he managed to get her inside and on her bed. He took her outer robe and her shoes off of her and covered her with the soft comforter. Draco turned to leave when she grabbed his wrist in her sleep.

"Gin, wake up." He whispered.

"Stay," she pleaded sleepily, her eyes still closed.

Draco complied and took off his shoes before lying down next to her. He tried to keep his distance until she snuggled up to him. _We're just friends. _He thought stubbornly before falling asleep.

Ginevera woke up around three in the morning from what she considered a very weird dream. In the dream she had been in the forest talking to Michael, and Brandon had brought Draco and Blaise to her.

_Giving Blaise a hug, she had turned to Draco._

"_I don't know what to say; how are we supposed to stop this?" Ginevera asked._

"_Just do what Snape told us to." Blaise said._

_Draco reached for her hand. "We can do it." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips._

That was where she had woken up. Draco's arm was draped protectively around her. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Turning to face him, she curled up closer to him. "We're just friends." She muttered, drifting off to sleep.

Brandon stood outside her window, watching the two sleep. He felt his heart clench. _She's his now. _He told himself. _I chose to be a vampire over her; she needs someone who can be with her and give her the warmth I can't. _Brandon remembered the moment it he had chosen.

Ginevera and he had been allowed to visit certain vampires and had become fascinated. She had loved their mystery and grace, while he had loved the raw power. One day she was sick, and he had gone to the forest alone.

"What do you want?" Michael had asked.

"Power." Had been the only thing Brandon could reply.

"Would you be willing to give up everything for it?"

"Yes."

"Your family?"

"They don't care about me."

"Your friends?"

"They won't notice if I'm gone."

Michael paused. "Your girlfriend?"

Brandon battled with himself; he finally managed to convince himself that they could still have a relationship if he changed, and change he did.

His dark brown hair turned an almost black color, and his normally green eyes turned to a piercing blue. His muscles were enhanced, and he gained a power and control of his body he never imagined.

But it didn't turn out the way he expected it to; the first few days, he couldn't be around anyone human without the thirst threatening to break free, including Ginevera. Then he realized he couldn't love her the same way; being one of the damned cost a lot, including his human emotions. Yes, he still loved her, but he couldn't care about her the way he had. They had become more of friends, and to see her smile in her sleep beside Draco had been the last step.

_Yes, she can be happy now._ He took one last glance before jumping into the darkness. _Now they'll just have to survive the prophecy; tomorrow night should prove interesting._

a/n- so?? What do ya think???


	10. Storms and cold water

hey peoples! so sorry its taken so long to update! i love you all :) ! i know its a short chapter, but i just wrote it , and figured i'd go ahead and send it to all of you! hope you like it! please review...

Before:

But it didn't turn out the way he expected it to; the first few days, he couldn't be around anyone human without the thirst threatening to break free, including Ginevera. Then he realized he couldn't love her the same way; being one of the damned cost a lot, including his human emotions. Yes, he still loved her, but he couldn't care about her the way he had. They had become more of friends, and to see her smile in her sleep beside Draco had been the last step.

_Yes, she can be happy now._ He took one last glance before jumping into the darkness. _Now they'll just have to survive the prophecy; tomorrow night should prove interesting._

Now:

Gin woke up when thunder roared through her open window and rain began spilling from the sky in fat drops. Draco was still asleep, so she cautiously got out of bed and went to her closet where her latest present from Sirius was hidden. The beautiful dark red wood sealed with a drop of vampire's blood on the handle made her broom a one of a kind (the blood protected the broom from any curses or charms people might try to put on it and protected its rider from certain things too). Grabbing a light robe and her wand, Ginevera flew out the open window into the storm.

Draco woke only to notice the window he had opened last night was closed and that a certain redhead was missing. _Nothing to really worry about, she probably already left or had something to do this morning. _He heard thunder as he watched the lightning strike near the lake. _Might as well see if Blaise is up yet._

Grabbing his boots, he walked the winding path to Blaise's private room. Two minutes and a simple password later, Draco discovered his dear friend sleeping soundly on his oversized bed. _Not for long_. If Blaise had been there to see Draco's mischievous grin he would have run for cover.

"Blaise, wake up." Draco said softly enough that he knew his friend wouldn't hear him. Summoning a bucket of water from the deepest parts of the lake, Draco took a step back so he wouldn't be hit with any of the chilling water.

Blaise screamed some incoherent words before setting his eyes on Draco. "You, you bloody bastard! I ought to feed you to the fucking squid!" Blaise continued to mutter a string of profanities under his breath that made Draco try to get farther away from him when they both noticed a small giggle coming from the window.

Ginevera opened the window and decided to sit on the window sill while the boys just stared at her. "I hope you boys don't mind, but the wind was getting a little strong so I decided to take a breather."

"What the hell are you doing flying around in the storm? Especially in an outfit like that!" Blaise commanded of the younger girl.

Ginevera looked down at her drenched outfit. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"oh, Besides the fact that your white shirt nicely accents your black bra and your low cut black pants seem to cling to your curves _and_ show off your silver thong, nothing what-so-ever." Blaise said in a protective way.

"Oh come on, it's not like anyone besides you two have seen me." Gin replied.

Blaise nodded towards Draco, who's jaw seemed to be at his feet and who's eyes weren't blinking. "Have I proved my point?"

"fine, I'll put on my robe." Gin said. "I still think it would have been more fun to screw with his head." She whispered to Blaise.

"I'm sure he would have agreed with you." Blaise replied. He went to shut the window just before he noticed Fawkes flying in.

Fawkes gently landed on Gin's shoulder before dropping a parchment into her hand. After carefully reading it, Gin turned to the guys. "I guess I have to go." And with that she mounted her broom with Fawkes following after her.


End file.
